The Girl In The Shower
by justanotherperson22
Summary: Beca and Chloe meet at the activities fair then again in the showers. Will this begin their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Starting from when Beca and Chloe first meet at the Activities Fair.

Beca's POV

"_I hate my dad for making me come here. I don't want to be here_" I mutter to myself as I walk around various tables, none of which catch my eye. None until a beautiful redhead with an angelic voice calls out to me. I'm not sure what she's saying because I just cannot stop staring at her. She is absolutely beautiful. I figure out she is babbling on about some a cappella group once she hands me a flyer. Man her hands are soft. Oh, who is the blonde chick staring at me like that? Do I look funny? Oh well, whatever! I tell the redhead I don't sing, which is definitely a lie, and walk away.

"_Maybe I don't hate you so much for forcing me to come here, dad._"

Chloe's POV

"_Aubrey.._" I whisper as the brunette walks away from our table.

"_Chloe, do not even say what I think you are going to say. She said she doesn't sing, plus I am not sure she will go well with the girls im looking for to fit the Bella's,_" Aubrey says, a little to harshly.

"_Well.. Whether we get her or not I am going to talk to her some more.._"

"_Chloe, if you want to go for it.. I mean she was staring at you the whole time.."_

"_What? Really? I didn't notice.._"

"_Yeah, that's because she were doing the same and you wouldn't stop babbling about the Bella's.."_

-LATER ON THAT NIGHT-

_"Hey, Bree im going to shower! Be back soon!"_ I shout and shut the door before Aubrey says anything back. I stand in my shower stall without the water running. I cannot get my mind off that girl, and I wish I had just shut up long enough to get her damn name! Maybe if I happen to find her again we can talk, maybe go out sometime.. Just as friends of.. Holy sh.. Who is that singing? I walk out my stall in search of the singer. I find that the only other stall in use must be the one that this amazing singer is in. Let's find out who this is! I open the door completely shocked at what I see. Not only do I see the girl who has clouded my thoughts all damn day, but I see that said girl has an amazing backside. I stand there for a minute enjoying the view before deciding to tap her on her shoulder without saying anything.

Beca's POV

I walked into the bathrooms smiling to see that I am completely alone and begin singing Titanium knowing that when I get back to my dorm I will mix it with something else. I just have to figure out what. I begin my shower continuing to singing, two of my favorite things hot showers and signing. I am scared shitless when I feel someone tap on my shoulder, like who the fuck does that? I whip around to lock eyes with some insanely blue eyes that I somehow missed earlier today. That redhead is not only in my stall now staring at me, but she also is completely naked. Not that it is a bad sight at all. I am trying to keep my eyes up, but they definitely have a mind of their own right now. I give in and allow them to take in a full view of the redhead before me. She notices and takes a step forward allowing a better look, and also to do some looking of her own. I finally get out the words and whisper "_What is your name?_"

_"Chloe.. What is yours honey?"_ she whispers back.

_"Beca…"_

She goes to say lovely name but I cut her off with my lips on hers. I feel her freeze, before reacting by tangling her hand in my hair and pushing me against the cold tile.

"_Not only do I lose my virginity in a community shower, but to a girl I just met.."_ I mumble into Chloe's neck.

"_Looks like you are not alone there Beca.._" she says and pulls back to look me in the eyes.

"_What?"_

_"You heard me. I am in the same boat as you right now, but hey I thought you said you didn't sing?"_

I laugh a little before confessing. "_I lied, sorry about that. To be honest I didn't hear a word you said, I figured out what you were talking about by reading the flyer. I just said that so I could get out of there before I made a fool of myself._"

"_If you staying would have led to this a little sooner I wouldn't have minded you making a fool of yourself._"


	2. Chapter 2

Beca's POV

I returned to my dorm floating on cloud nine, and went straight into making mixes. My mind was filled with Chloe, and a feeling that I have never felt before. She is something else.. Something I have never experienced before. I want to explore into this deeper, I want to learn more about her. Just as I go to lie down to get some much needed sleep my phone vibrates. "Who on earth is texting me this late" I mutter seeing that the time is seventeen past three.

Chloe had texted me.. "_Tonight was amazing.. Your ass better be at the auditions tomorrow!" _

"_I agree fully.. And you just might see me there."_

"_Umm, No ma'am. I BETTER see you there."_

"_Calm down girl, you will. Sweet dreams, Chloe."_

Needless to say, I drifted off to sleep thinking of Chloe and only Chloe. And tomorrow I will get to see her again, that little fact makes me even happier.

Chloe's POV

"_Calm down girl, you will. Sweet dreams, Chloe."_

I set my phone down and smile. All I can think about is tomorrow, and seeing that beautiful girl again. I try and try to get some sleep, but I feel like a child who is going to Disney Land in the morning. Just to damn excited to go to sleep. I finally get a couple of hours of sleep before Aubrey yells at me to get up so we can get over to auditions.

After countless numbers of auditions, some good, some bad, and some excellent, Beca hasn't shown up and I'm starting to get angry with her. I mean, why say she was going to-

"_And we have one more person left to audition!" _Justin calls out breaking me out of my thoughts. Beca says she didn't know she had to prepare a song so I told her to sing whatever she wanted. Boy, oh boy, did she sing. Even Aubrey was impressed, but she tried to hide it, I know her far better than she'd like. Once everything died down I saw Beca going to leave, told Aubrey I was leaving, and chased after her.

"_Hey, little lady! I thought you weren't going to show up! I was getting a little upset that you might have lied to me." _I call out to her.

"_Like I would stand you up? Am I stupid?" _she laughs. God, what a sweet laugh.

"_I sure hope not, but why were you going to leave without saying hey to me?"_

"_Oh, I..uh.. I don't know? I wasn't sure how meeting you again would be, ya know? I was afraid maybe you'd like.. Regret last night? I don't know really…" _she drops her head looking down at her converse covered feet.

"_Hey.." _I put my hand under her chin forcing her to look at me_, "I do not regret last night, at all. In fact, I wanted to ask you out tonight."_

"_Really? You mean it?"_

"_Of course I meant it, I wouldn't lie, now would I?"_

"_I sure hope not…"_

"_So, Beca do you want to go out with me tonight?"_

"_I would be a fool to say no. Of course I will go out with you tonight, Chloe." _


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's POV

"_Ohmygod, Bree! She agreed to go out with me tonight!" _I scream when I walk into the dorm I share with Aubrey.

"_Well, of course she did, you idiot. Did you honestly, think she'd say no?" _Aubrey throws back at me grinning.

"_I actually wasn't sure, I was afraid she might not want to after last night.."_

"_Last night? What are you talking about?"_

"_Oh! Uh.. Nothing, nothing at all."_

"_Chloe.."_

"_Okay.. So we kinda had sex last night?" _I drop my eyes to the ground because Aubrey's glare can be really scary sometimes.

"_Chloe! Is that how you got her to agree to coming today?!"_

"_No, no, no! It just kind of happened. That's not why she came today, either! I texted her later last night and she agreed.."_

"_Okay, Chlo. So where are you two going tonight?"_

"_I have the perfect place…"_

Beca's POV

So when someone blindfolds you, and throws you in a vehicle (well not really throw, she was gentle, but still..) and drives off you have the right to worry..right? Because I am freaking the fuck out! Maybe Chloe is some crazy chick, and she just wants to go kill me somewhere…

"_Hey, are you okay? You're breathing really heavy, and you kind of look like you're going to puke… I really don't want you to puke in my car." _Chloe's voice breaks through my freaking out.

"_Uh.. No I'm really not okay. You're not going to kill me are you?" _She just laughs at me, and takes my hand in hers and doesn't say another word. A few minutes later I hear her singing along with the radio, and I cant help but smile. She has such a lovely voice.

After what feels like hours the car stops and Chloe gets out of the car and comes around to help me out, awh how.. gentlemanly? She then proceeds to walk me a good bit into what feels like the damn woods. She is going to kill me here I just know it. And nobody is even going to know! We finally stop walking.

"_I hope you like this.." _she whispers in my ear as she takes of the blindfold.

"_Oh my.. Wow.." _I open my eyes to a secluded little river in the middle of these woods. There is a little pavilion like thing set up, with a table in the middle with candles lit on it. I can't help, but stand there speechless.

"_Wait, you not talking means you like this, right? If not we can go-" _cut her off with my lips on hers, and pull back to look her in the eyes.

"_Of course, Chloe, I love this. It's so.. Romantic, and nobody has ever done this kind of thing for me. Hell I have never actually been out on a date." _My eyes drop to the ground on that last sentence.

"_Seriously? You're telling me nobody has ever taken you out on a date? Are these people stupid?"_

"_Maybe they're just a bunch of fools, and im glad too, maybe I wouldn't have gotten this from you if they hadn't been fools and taken me somewhere like this." _I grin at her, and pull her in for a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe's POV

After we eat the light meal I prepared I start to strip down and laugh at the look on Beca's face.

"_Uh, Chloe? What are you doing?"_ She whimpers.

"_I'm going for a swim, why don't you join me?"_ I hold my hand out to her.

"_Oh.. Yeah sure.." _she hesitantly takes my hand once she removes her clothing just as I have done. I walk us into the river and then swim out a bit deeper watching as Beca just stands there in knee high deep water.

"_Come on, Beca!" _I yell out to her. She slowly swims out to me stopping in front of me unsure of what to do next.

"_Now what?" _

"_What do you mean now what? We swim, duh." I throw a dazzling smile at her._

"_Swim.. Okay, yeah."_

Beca's POV

"_Well at least I get to see where we are going on the way back to campus." _I laugh at myself for thinking she was going to kill me.

"_Did you honestly think I was going to kill you?" _

"_Well.. Maybe, I mean you did blindfold me and out me in a vehicle. That can be a little scary especially if you're with someone you just met.." _As Chloe takes in what I've said, I see realization come across her face.

"_Oh gosh, Beca, I'm sorry. I really didn't think about it. I just really wanted tonight to be perfect. I wanted to take you somewhere special, somewhere I have never taken anyone else to"_

"_Hey, it's perfectly okay. Tonight was perfect, it all makes up for you scaring the shit out of me." _I smile at her to reassure her that everything is okay.

"_Let me walk you back to your dorm?"_

"_Of course!" _I grab her hand and we walk to my dorm.

Chloe's POV

We make it to Beca's dorm, and I feel myself become nervous. I don't know why I am all of a sudden feeling like this but whatever..

Beca stops in front of a door, which I am assuming is hers, and turns to me. _"I had an amazing time tonight, Chloe. Thank you so much." _

"_No need to thank me, sweetheart, just promise me we will go out more?"_

"_Only if you'll say you'll be my girl." _

"_I think I'd be a fool if I said no, now wouldn't I be?" _I wink at her, and gently push her against the door.

"_A fool indeed, baby." _She whispers right before she pulls me into a goodbye kiss.

"_Breeeeee!" _I squeal as soon as I open the door to our dorm.

"_Chloooooo." _She responds back, but obviously not as enthusiastic as me.

"_Tonight was amazing! At first she thought I was going to kill her, but after that it was perfect!"_

"_She thought you were going to kill her? Chloe what the hell did you do to make her think that?"_

"_I might have blindfolded her for the trip over there! I didn't want her to see where we were going! She is totally fine though, I promise!"_

"_You really have some issues, Chloe. Anyways, I'm super glad you had a nice night, but I'm exhausted and have a big test in the morning so, night." _With that being said she disappears into her room.

As I lie down to get some sleep I decide to text Beca real quick.

"_**Aubrey said I have issues after I told her how I scared you. Do I have issues?"**_

"_**Nah, just a bit of a fool ;)"**_

"_**Only a fool for you. Night Beca (:"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I've gotten two guest reviews on this story, and I assume they are from the same person. I wanna say thanks, you make me want to keep going with this. So this ones for you, dude. (:**

Chloe's POV

Beca is going to think I am a total weirdo if I keep blindfolding her and forcing her to go places. Oh well, this has to be done! It's a-ca-initiation night! Aubrey said grab them, blindfold them, and bring them back to our auditorium, but I might have add an extra step between grab and blindfold. I knock on Beca's door, and I am greeted with the not so pleasant looking Kimmy Jin, Beca's bitch roommate. I guess she decides she will not be in here anymore and pushes past me leaving the door open. I walk in and quietly shut the door, when I turn around I see Beca tinkering around with some equipment that I am unfamiliar with.

_"Hey babe, whatcha doing?"_ I say as I come to a stop behind Beca's chair.  
_"Holy shit!"_ Beca jumps out of her chair whipping around to face me. "Oh, Chlo, jesus you scared me. How'd you get in?"  
_"Your lovely roommate let me in!"_  
_"Isn't she just lovely?!"_  
_"Oh absolutely! But the reason I am here is to blindfold you, and take you somewhere, so put some shoes on so we can go!"_  
_"Blindfold, again? Where are we going?"_ She's obviously nervous about this.  
_"It's a thing for the Bella's, I promise. It's a-ca-initation night, and really I was just supposed to grab you and blindfold you and take you."_  
_"Well, since you're already breaking Aubrey's orders come here."_ Beca pulls me into a kiss that quickly deepens, but I push her back a little.  
_"Babe, we can do this later, we really need to go!"_

Beca's POV

I guess this blindfold thing will be a regular thing, but as long as I don't get killed I'm cool with it. Chloe is leading the way, obviously, talking about the party that we will all be going to after the thing with the Bella's.

While we're headed to the party I'm thinking about the oath Aubrey just made us take. Like seriously? Anyways, I'm walking with a blonde named Fat Amy she seems pretty cool, she's from Australia so that's pretty much all she talks about. All the girls separate and go get drinks and dance while I stay back just looking around at all the people here when some idiot comes stumbling up to me. He starts singing and playing the air guitar while I just stare at him, he's obviously already pretty drunk. I want nothing to do with this fool so I walk away to find my girlfriend.

_"Hey Chlo,"_ I wrap my arms around her waist from behind her, and she leans into me.  
_"Here, I got you a drink,"_ She turns around handing me a cup. The rest of the night is a bit hazy, but I stick around dancing and singing with Chloe or just watching her dance. She has a damn good body, and knows how to move it, damn. 

Today is the day my internship at the music store begins. I can't wait. Later on today the Bella's have their first rehearsal and I am just so stinking excited! Can you see the sarcasm dripping off that sentence? It's great and all that I will get to spend a few hours with the magnificent Chloe Beale, but I'm not exactly sure about the rest of the girls. And I don't think Aubrey is my biggest fan. I'm sure she will give me the whole "hurt my bestfriend, and I will fucking kill you" speech. I can understand that though, her and Chloe are super close and she cares about her. She has nothing to worry about though.

I make it into the music store and find the manager or whatever the hell he is.

"_You must be Becky the intern?"_ Luke says, throwing a wink my way.

_"Actually, no. It's Beca, not Becky."_ I say pretty coldly.

_"Hey man, my names Jesse."_ Says the boy extending his hand to Luke. Ugh it's the kid that sang to me the other day, great.

_"Hey, I know you!"_ Jesse says looking at me.

_"Singing at me while you were drunk at a party doesn't really mean you know me."_ I say giving him a glare before looking back to Luke.

_"Yeah, awesome. I'm Luke. You two will be stacking CDs, when you're done there's more. And guys, no sex on the desk, Kay?"_

_"Yeah, right, like that'll happen,"_ I exclaim while I throw another nasty glare at Jesse. Luke decided to go back to play a new song for his listeners.

And I'm stuck alone with this idiot. Jesse starts talking about some shit, I don't know I'm not listening to him. I really didn't think I would be stacking CDs, I wanna play my stuff. Got to start somewhere though, right?

"_So you want to go get something to eat after this?"_ Jesse gives me a hopeful look.

_"I think not sir, I've got things to do, and I'm not interested in you."_

_"Oh come on, how about dinner? We can go or do anything you want."_ Of course he throws me a wink.

_"No, dude, just no."_ I pull on my headphones to ignore him and go on stacking these damn CDs.

Time flies, and I walk out the store to see Chloe waiting for me. A grin comes across my face as I walk towards her, and I am almost to her and Jesse pulls me back. Chloe drops her smile, not knowing who this dude is or what he's doing. Jesse proceeds to turn me around.

_"Come on, lets just go get some lunch. Talk and get to know each other a little better. Please?"_ He practically begs.

_"I said no. I have things to do, and I AM NOT INTERESTED"_ I practically shout at him.

_"I'm not one to give up! You'll come to me!"_

_"Yeah, in your dreams."_ I turn away and grab Chloe's arm and start walking to the campus.

Chloe's POV

Beca is clearly livid when she grabs my arm and starts walking us toward campus so I wait until she's calmed down a bit before I try to speak to her.  
_"So... Who was that?"_ I ask hoping she doesn't lash out at me.  
_"His name is Jesse or something. I don't even know."_ She says, and I can tell she's trying hard to speak calmly to me.  
_"Why was he acting like that?"_  
_"He is an intern like me, and at the part the other night he was singing at me. So when he saw me he was saying he knew me. He clearly does not. Then he kept on talking and asked me out after our shift, I told him no and that I wasn't interested and put on my headphones to ignore him. Then well you just saw what happened after that."_ She seems to be a little more relaxed now that she was able to vent about the situation.

_"Just ignore him, babe. If he keeps on, I'll talk to him. Hey maybe we can get Aubrey on him, she'll scare the shit out of him!"_ This makes Beca laugh, hard.

_"Now I really wish he would keep on so we can sic Aubrey on him!"_ We were walking into the auditorium when she said that and Aubrey heard her.

_"Sic me on who?!"_ She calls out to us.

_"This asshole named Jesse who was trying to force Beca to go out with him"_ I say as I walk up front to stand next to her.

_"Oh well.. We'll talk about that later. Now it's time for rehearsals!"_

Three hours later Aubrey allows us to leave. We're all sweating, and glad to be free. I stand to wait for Beca, but Aubrey asks me to leave so she can talk to Beca privately.

_"Beca can you stay after a minute so we can talk?"_ Beca gives her a look then glances at me.

_"I'll be waiting outside for you."_ I nod then walk out.

Beca's POV

I will admit, I am a little nervous to be alone with the Bella's captain.

_"So what's up, Aubrey?"_ I ask scared of her answer.

_"First, I want to say that if the Jesse guy keeps messing with you I'll definitely have a talk with him. You're dating Chloe, and he needs to learn what the word "no" means. Just let me know, okay?"_

_"Yeah, okay. Thanks Aubrey."_ This is going smoother than I thought for sure.

_"And second, you're dating my bestfriend, and I need you to know that if you hurt her, you're going to go down. She's dated a few people, and they tend to always take advantage of her. They all hurt her, and I hate having to see her hurt like that. There is something different about you though, she really cares for you. I've never seen her light up like she does around you, I've never seen her so happy. So if you were to hurt her, it's likely to break her far worse than anything else has. So please, take care of my bestfriend."_ Her eyes never look away from mine as she waits for me to answer.

_"You've got my word Aubrey, I'm not going to hurt your beautiful bestfriend. There's something about her I just can't put my finger on, but it keeps me drawn to her no matter what. I can't even imagine hurting her."_ I never look away just as she did a second ago.

"_Okay, good. You can go, see you tomorrow, Beca."_ And with that she walks over to get her stuff and out the door she goes.

_"See and I thought I was going to make a fool of myself talking to her,"_ I mutter to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**First, I want to say sorry for how long this one took to get out. I'm having some allergic reaction to something around my house. I got a shot in my hip Monday, and hopefully it should be clearing up. Although I cannot sleep, I have not been able to concentrate on anything considering I wanna rip my skin off.**

**And my guest reviewer, yes the use of dude gives you away (: And right? about Jesse? Gosh, when I first watched Pitch Perfect he was okay, and then I slowly started to hate him. He will stay in this story, but he definitely won't get Beca in the end. Bechloe for sure, fuck that Jeca shit.**

**Beca's POV**

The night before the fall mixer Chloe stays over at my dorm. Nothing is sweeter than falling asleep with Chloe in my arms. I feel safe with her here, and I'd like to think she feels safe within my arms. I love falling asleep with her, but I hate to wake to an empty bed. I open my eyes searching my room for the redhead, and see her fixing her hair in the mirror.

"_Where are you going? Trying to run out on me?" _I ask, afraid she's changed her mind about this. About us.

"_Run out on you? Of course not," _she moves to sit next to me on the bed, _"I wasn't going to leave without a kiss goodbye."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I have a doctors appointment, my throat has been bothering me for awhile. I'll see you at the mixer though, I promise," _She shows me she means it, by pulling me into a kiss. Her lips lingering on mine before she pulls back, tells me goodbye, and leaves.

**Chloe's POV**

Leaving the warmth of Beca and her bed is not what I want to be doing right now. I hope that this appointment will be fast, and nothing serious. 

Not fast. Definitely serious. What am I going to do?

**Beca's POV**

All the Bella's are here, except Chloe.. Where is she? She finally shows up, and she looks different. As if she has been crying..

"Hey.. Sorry I'm a little late.." She apologizes to Aubrey.

"Where were you exactly? You've known about this, and you wanna ru-"

"Hey, you need to chill Aubrey. She had to go to the doctor, no need to jump down her throat. She apologized, so get over it, and let's go do this thing." Everyone looks back and forth between Aubrey and myself, and surprisingly she doesn't say anything except "Ok, let's go."

Oh my god, this is terrible. I mean I knew we probably weren't that ready, but this is a shame. Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks so, because Howie, one of the SBT guys, cut us off and told us to leave. None of us are really happy with this, but Aubrey looks pissed and she starts to lay into Chloe again. Something about her voice not sounding Aguilerian.

"_I have nodes!" _Chloe turns back around to face the group of girls, and only Aubrey know what she's talking about. I ask what nodes are, and Aubrey answers me. Chloe is clearly getting upset over her finding this out, as is Aubrey. This certainly explains why she looked like she had been crying when she finally showed up. We all decide to head back to whatever we have for the rest of the day, and I try to catch up with Chloe but she just keeps on walking. She needs some space, and I can understand that.

**2 A.M.**

I wake to someone pounding on my door; luckily, Kimmy Jin isn't here.. She might kill me, or whoever is beating down my door.

"Beca! Please. Open the door," Chloe whimpers behind the wood. She sounds as if she has been crying. I jump out of bed, and pull the door open. As soon as it's open wide enough for her to fit through she wraps her arms around me, and cries into my neck. I walk us over to my bed, and we lay with her face in my neck crying, and me holding her, not exactly sure what to say or do.

Once again, I awake to an empty bed, this time Chloe isn't in my room at all. I get up and go to my computer to mix a little before my shift and the station. I find a note with her perfect, girly handwriting.

_**Thank you for letting me in last night. Thank you for being there. You just holding me all night means more to me than you know. I'm sorry if I woke you, and I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. Let's do something tonight though, I want to make it up to you. **_

_**-Chloe xoxo**_

I smile and put away her note and begin to mix together songs that make me think of Chloe.

I show up at the radio station, and guess who is there as well? Of course, Jesse. I'm gonna have to talk to Luke about us having different shifts, or days. He thinks he is being cute putting the vinyl sleeves in front of his face, but guess what? He's not. I'm just ready to get out of here, and far, far away from him.

Luke comes out to send Jesse to get him a burger, and I take this chance to give Luke a mix I have made. I hope that he'll listen to it, and I'll get away from stacking CD's with Jesse. He makes me want to hurl, ugh.

Finally, my shift of hell is over so I make my way to my dorm. Chloe has class for two more hours, so I decide to go down to the quad to work on some mixes. It's pretty peaceful down there, sitting in the grass. Well, until Jesse shows up throwing a juice pouch at me. Which by the way those little bastards are kind of difficult to get into. What the hell does he think he's doing right now? Laying a blanket down, and talking about watching movies with me?

"_You can put that blanket back in your bag along with those movies, and get away from me right now," _I tell him, holding no anger back.

"_Beca, I just want to get to know you. Don't act like this Becs!"_

"_One, do not call me 'Becs', and two I do not want to get to know you. All you do is try to flirt with me, and I am not interested, okay? I have a girlfriend; I don't like guys, especially pushy little bastards like you." _I grab my computer, and walk back to my dorm leaving Jesse extremely shocked. Guess he didn't know I was gay. Oh well, maybe he'll back off now. Doubt it though!

**Chloe's POV**

The a-ca-Gods were on my side today, when my professor cancelled my last class of the day. That means more time with Beca. I need to figure out what we're going to do though. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear a familiar voice yelling in the middle of the quad.

"_One, do not call me 'Becs' , and two I do not want to get to know you. All you do is try to flirt with me, and I am not interested, okay? I have a girlfriend; I don't like guys, especially pushy little bastards like you." _Beca then grabs her stuff and stalks off in the direction of her dorm. I look back to where Beca was to see whom she was yelling at, but it should have been obvious. Anyways, I see Jesse standing there looking extremely humiliated, and everyone in the quad is just staring at him. I would feel bad for the dude, but I don't and I am about to go make his day worse.

Twenty minutes later, I walk into my dorm, and slam the door shut.

"_Who pissed you off, Chlo?" Aubrey asks from the couch._

"_Jesse," _that is all I say before I go into my room to get a change of clothes and my shower stuff, and then head to the showers. I don't feel like talking about it right now, and I need to get ready to go out with Beca.

Another thirty minutes later, I arrive back in my dorm, a hell of a lot calmer than before. I put away my stuff before going to sit down next to Aubrey and rant about that damn boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aubrey's POV**

_ "This is why the Bella's should not be involved with those idiots. This is exactly why there is the oath. Jesse's gonna get his ass kicked sooner or later." _I can't help but pace back and forth after Chloe tells me what has happened between Beca and that jackass. I hate the Trebles.

_ "I know, Bree, I know. Hey, I want to take Beca to that little diner a few miles down the road, would you mind giving us a ride?" _Chloe breaks through my thoughts of hurting Jesse.

_ "What? Yeah, sure, no problem."_

**Beca's POV**

Chloe texted saying she was on her way over here to get me for our date, and I am just not really feeling it anymore. Today was shitty, and Chloe's gonna be upset when she finds out what happened. Moments later, there's a knock at the door, and a nasty glare from Kimmy Jin. I open the door to a smiling Chloe…and a steaming Aubrey?

_ "Hey Chloe, and Aubrey.. You're joining us?" _Surely, Chloe would have told me beforehand.

_ "Ah, no. I'm yall's ride actually." _She tries to smile at me, but fails miserably.

_ "Well, okay then, let's get going. And hey Aubrey.. Are you okay? If taking us is a problem I'm sure we can find another ride.."_ I don't need any reason to get on Aubrey's bad side.

_ "No, I'm not okay, but it's not because of this."_

_ "We know what happened with Jesse today.. I kinda went off on him after you walked away from him." _Wait, what? I thought she had class.

_ "Why were you in the quad then? Shouldn't you have been in class?"_

_ "Class got cancelled, and as I was walking through to my dorm I heard you yelling. I couldn't help myself and went over and gave him a piece of my mind then left him standing there looking like the biggest fool." _She grins at the fact that she left Jesse looking like a fool.

_ "Bastard deserved it," _I mumble and Aubrey looks at me in the rearview mirror.

_ "He deserves more, I hate guys who can't take no for an answer." _She spits these words out like venom.

_ "We're here!" _Chloe gets out and opens my door for me.

_ "Thanks Aubrey," _I say as I go to shut the door.

**Chloe's POV**

Beca goes to shut the car door after thanking Aubrey for the ride when I am shoved out of the way and she is pushed up against the car. Some ass is grabbing all over her and kissing her!

_ "What the fuck?!" _Aubrey is out of the car and pulling the guy away from Beca in a matter of seconds. We all see that the guy is Jesse. I look around people are gathering, and I hear someone calling the police.

"_Fuck off," _he pushes Aubrey away and grabs Beca by the wrist. _"Your little friends don't scare me, all you need is a real man, not some bitch," _he growls out as he goes to kiss her again and grope her.

I see Aubrey going to her trunk, what the hell is she doing? I am trying to pull Jesse off, but I'm not as strong as Bree. With a fling of his arm, I'm down on the ground.

_ "Push me again, bastard!" _Aubrey screams before she swings a bat at Jesse's back. He stumbles back, and looks at her as if he is going to kill her. At this point, I can hear sirens approaching; Jesse doesn't care as he rushes towards Aubrey. One swing to his head and he hits the ground with no signs of getting back up.

Our night was spent at the police station answering questions, giving statements, and waiting until they no longer need us. Beca is shaking and hasn't said much unless talked to by an officer. Aubrey hasn't stopped grinning. She clearly loved hitting Jesse. One of the officers said she really messed him up, but unfortunately, he will recover, and spend sometime in jail.

**Beca's POV**

The time we spent at the police station was a blur; we finally leave around two in the morning. Chloe asks me to spend the night at their place, and I can't help but agree. I just want to be with her tonight.

_ "We need to get some sleep, we need to start getting ready for the riff off," _Aubrey says as she cuts off the TV, and goes to get in bed.

_ "What the fuck is a riff off?" _I ask Chloe, like a confused fool.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this is what I've got right now, the next chapter will be better.. I promise. **

**Chloe's POV**

Holy. Shit. Beca.. Beca is.. rapping? Fuck that's hot. I had no clue she could rap, I wonder what else she's hiding from me.

_"Tough loss ladies, but the word to match was "it" you sang "it's". And the Trebles win!"_

_"What? Are you serious?!"_ I scream out along with the other girls. Beca doesn't care though she's still just a grinnin'.

_"Alright girls, come on,"_ Aubrey tries to get the girls to come together in a huddle.

_"That was awesome though, right? What we did? Who cares if we lost?" _Beca says never losing the smile she's been sporting ever since she ran out to rap.

_"I kinda care Beca, it was okay, I guess, but it would have been nice if we had won,"_ this causes Beca's smile to fade.

"_Oh.."_

Aubrey starts rambling on about us needing to write down our mistakes tonight, I just kind of tone her out. Beca looks a little bummed.

"_Hey, babe, it's okay. What you did was amazing! That's a stupid rule nobody has ever really heard. Forget what Aubrey said, yeah we wanted to win just so the Trebles didn't, but it's all about just having fun, right?" _

_"Yeah, you're right.. Hey Chlo..?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you.. Uhm.. Stay with me again tonight?" _As usual her shoes become extremely interesting.

_"Of course, babe. Anything you want, we can go now if you want,"_ she nods and I kiss her before we walk to her dorm.

Ever since the whole Jesse incident I've found myself sitting on Beca's bed watching her mix late into the night every single night. It's actually really cute, and her roommate isn't such a bitch as much.

**Beca's POV**

I hate myself for being afraid that ass is going to show up at any given time. I stay with Chloe at all times, except when I'm in class, I even ask her to stay over each night. She never says no, and she also doesn't question me on it. So it's good, I hate feeling so foolish. I'm getting to spend everynight with Chloe though, and that's... Well basically heaven.


End file.
